The present invention is directed on a hearing device, a set of such devices, a method for manufacturing a hearing device and a method for upgrading such an existing hearing device.
When we speak of hearing devices we understand under such devices on one hand hearing aid devices that are therapeutical devices for improving hearing ability of individuals, primarily according to diagnostic results. Such hearing aid devices may be Outside-The-Ear hearing aid devices or In-The-Ear hearing aid devices. Nevertheless we also understand under the term hearing device such devices which may improve hearing of normal hearing individuals e.g. in specific acoustical situations as in a very noisy environment or in concert halls, or which may even be used in context with remote communication or with audio listening for instance, as provided by headphones.